NaruHina Fluff
by SocialSuicideGirl
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was enjoying a much-deserved lazy day at home after returning from a long and tiring mission the night before. He looked down into the flushed face of Hinata Hyuuga, who was violently thrashing around on the couch like she was having a seizure, shrieking his name at the top of her lungs, begging him to stop. He beamed down at her cherry red face in pure contentment.


Naruto Uzumaki was enjoying a much-deserved lazy day at home after returning from a long and tiring mission the night before. He looked down into the flushed face of Hinata Hyuuga, who was violently thrashing around on the couch like she was having a seizure, shrieking his name at the top of her lungs, begging him to stop. He beamed down at her cherry red face in pure contentment. Her eyes were squeezed shut so Hinata was unable to share this smile with him, but Naruto didn't mind. It felt like the best day of his life.

In fact, ever since Hinata's confession of her feelings to him, every new day seemed to be painted a different shade of wonderful. Sure, that also coincided with when Naruto saved the village from Pain and finally won over the people's admiration and respect, but it felt like there was more to it than that. Every morning he woke up with a huge smile on his face, his body tingling with a fresh sense of joy and enthusiasm for life. He loved the world and the world loved him. She loved him.

At first, when the battle was over and he realised what Hinata had said, Naruto was consumed with panic. How could someone like her love someone like him? How in the world hadn't he noticed? How was he supposed to respond to something like that?! Luckily for him, he didn't have to. "I-I th-thought I was preparing myself to die," Hinata had said with a shrug, as if were the simplest thing in the world. "I wasn't expecting a reply."

He was awe-struck by her openness and honesty. Not only that, but the eloquent way she managed to express herself without making him feel indebted to her or guilty, she just spoke her truth and it set them both free. He loved the way she had with words and wished he could be articulate like that.

As Naruto tried to spend more time with Hinata and Hinata started to let him, he realised other things he admired about her, too. He loved her large, watchful, moon-like eyes. He loved her snow white skin. He loved the mild blush that warmed her face whenever Naruto came to see her. He loved her kissable mouth. He loved her womanly figure. He loved how she kept it hidden from the world with her big jacket as if she were saving it for his eyes only. He loved her kindness. He loved how she treated everyone as equals and showed them respect. He loved hearing her unique opinions on random things he'd never even considered before. He loved the gentle, sweet sound of her voice.

Naruto longed to tell Hinata about his overwhelming affection for her, but just couldn't figure out what to say, so instead he communicated as best he could with his actions. A hand on her knee at the ramen stand, hugs and kisses when she felt safe that no-one was watching, holding hands as he walked her home.

Every day he got to see her beautiful smile directed at him, Naruto considered himself the luckiest man in the world. When he first started pursuing Hinata she was very shy and even a little suspicious, but enough time had passed that she hardly ever stuttered around him anymore and she now even felt comfortable enough to invite herself over to his apartment when she felt like it.

Which brings us back to today, when Hinata showed up after hearing that Naruto was back from his mission, and Naruto had discovered a new thing he loved about Hinata; her laugh. Or, more specifically, her laugh when she is being tickled.

Naruto sat astride Hinata with her arms pinned down by his knees, her body unable to wriggle free underneath his bulk and the protection of her jacket cast aside on the floor somewhere. "Na-Narutoooo!" Hinata shrieked breathlessly in between giggles. "STOP! Teeheeheee… Gah! Stop iiiit! Ahahahaha… Eeeeeeee!"

Naruto smiled broadly as he continued to flutter his fingers over her neck, her tummy, her sides. "Oh Hinata, you sound like you're enjoying yourself so much, but you keep telling me to stop… I'm so confused!" He smirked as he prepared to go in for the kill; under her arms.

"AIIIIIII..! It's too much… Hihi… PLEASE… haha… stop… pahahahaaa…!" Hinata gasped desperately with tears shimmering in her beautiful pearlescent eyes.

"….okay…" Naruto said reluctantly, starting to climb off but trying to sneak in a few more tummy tickles under her shirt, "but only because-"

PFFFFFFTHHHHT!

Naruto jumped off the couch and froze, mouth agape. Was that what he thought it was? He stared at Hinata in a mixture of terror and fascination. Can girls even do that?

Hinata stared straight ahead, effectively averting his gaze. The expression on her face was unreadable, but it looked like she was holding her breath.

Naruto felt panic begin to flood through him. She wasn't breathing! Hinata wasn't breathing and wasn't looking at him! Oh no, what had he done? She probably hated him now! She would probably never speak to him again! Why wouldn't she look at him?! Naruto's eyes flicked briefly from Hinata's face to her voluptuous chest as he remembered the tantalising feeling of his fingers grazing the underside of her bosom while he was tickling her just moments ago. He had hoped that one day, like maybe when they were married or something, he would get to experience more of her amazingly full and shapely breasts, maybe even see them, but now….

"…H-Hinata..?" Naruto stammered fearfully.

Hinata exhaled the breath she was holding and sat up, her colouring beginning to return to normal.

The nine-tailed fox deep inside Naruto stirred briefly, wondering if the influx of adrenalin meant a battle was starting…. Nope, just that blue-headed girl again.

Then, something amazing happened.

She turned her smiling, slightly pink face back to his and giggled. "Hehehehee! Pardon me, I guess. Hehe!"

Naruto felt as if all the blood in his body had suddenly rushed to his head. He had been bracing himself for the worst and he certainly didn't expect this. His body was awash with emotions; relief and elation fighting back against the fear and panic. But it was too much, it was all too much. He felt light-headed.

He couldn't believe his precious, darling Hinata had just farted in front of him and then gracefully excused herself as if it were nothing…

…it was the most charming thing he had ever heard.

"I love you!" Naruto managed to blurt out before the swoon took hold of him and he collapsed on top of her.

Hinata smiled her trademark gentle smile and patted his head, which was smushed against her chest. "…I didn't think it smelled that bad..!" She joked to herself, before easing herself off the couch and adjusting Naruto into the recovery position.

A/N: In the country where I come from, "fluff" is less explicit word for fart. Teehee!


End file.
